disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
As Long As There's Christmas
"As Long As There's Christmas" is a song from Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas. It is sung by Belle (Paige O'Hara) and some of the castle servants. It is also sung by Peabo Bryson and Roberta Flack for the end credits and on The Special Edition and Blu-ray it is performed by Play. Lyrics Movie Version= Belle: There is more to this time of year Than sleigh bells and holly Mistletoe and snow Those things come and go Much deeper than snow Stronger than the strongest love we'll know We'll ever know As long as there's Christmas I truly believe That hope is the greatest of the gifts we'll receive As long as there's Christmas we'll all be just fine A star shines above us Lighting your Way and mine Cogsworth: Just as long as there's Christmas There'll be Christmas pud Tons of turkey... Mrs. Potts: And cranberry sauce And mince pies if we're good Lumiere: Loads of logs on the fire The Ornaments: Lots of gifts on the tree All wrapped up in red ribbons... Chip: Wonder if there's one for me Cogsworth: We're due for a party Where on earth do we start? Fifi: I may wear my tiara You bought me in Monmartre Cogsworth: All the silver will sparkle Mrs. Potts: And the china will gleam Lumiere: And we'll all be as shiny As a brand-new centime Chip: After dinner we'll play games Mrs. Potts: Till the morning, right through Lumiere: Then we'll meet in the garden This is what we shall do Chip: We will build us a snowman That will reach to the sky Belle: It will stay up until July Belle/Chorus: As long as there's Christmas I truly believe That hope is the greatest of the gifts we'll receive Chorus: As long as our guiding star shines above Belle: As long as there's Christmas We'll all be just fine Belle/Chorus: There'll always be Christmas Belle: So there always will be a time When the world is filled with peace and warmth |-|Reprise= Angelique: ' I told you nothing would change. I told you the master would not allow this. I told you Christmas was a hopeless folly! But... I was wrong. When I felt lost And lonely Not a dream in my head Your words lifted my spirits high Remember what you said As long as there's Christmas I truly believe '''Angelique/Belle: ' That hope is the greatest Of the gifts received As long as Our guiding star Shines above '''Angelique: There'll always be Christmas. Belle: So there always will be a time When the world is filled with peace and love |-|Pop Version= '''RF: '''There is more to this time of year Than sleigh bells and holly '''PB: '''Mistletoe and snow. '''BOTH: '''Those things will come and go. '''RF: '''Don't look inside a stocking. Don't look under the tree. The one thing we're looking for Is something we can't see. '''PB: '''Far more precious than silver And more splendid than gold Is a something to treasure But it's something we can't hold. '''BOTH: '''As long as there's Christmas, I truly believe That hope is the greatest Of the gifts we'll receive '''PB: '''We'll receive. As we all pray together, It's a time to rejoice. '''RF: '''Though we all make a difference, '''BOTH: '''We'll all sing with one voice. As long as there's Christmas, I truly believe, That hope is the greatest Of the gifts we'll receive. As long as there's Christmas, We'll all be just fine. A star shines above us... '''RF: '''Lighting your way '''PB: '''And mine. '''RF: '''Ohh... '''PB: '''Light my way... '''RF: '''You know I will... '''BOTH: '''As long as there's Christmas, I truly believe That hope is the greatest Of the gifts we'll receive. As long as our guiding star Shines above, There'll always be Christmas. '''PB: '''So there always will be the time. '''RF: '''When the world is filled with peace '''BOTH: '''And love. |-|Play version= Don't look inside a stocking Don't look under the tree The one thing we're looking for Is something we can't see Far more precious than silver And more splendid than gold Is something to treasure But is something we can't hold As long as there's Christmas I truly believe That hope is the greatest of the gifts We'll receive (we'll receive) As we all pray together It's the time to rejoice And though we may look different We are singing with one voice As Long As there's Christmas I truly believe That hope is the greatest of the gifts We'll receive There is more (so much more) To this time of year (to this time of year) Than sleigh bells than holly Mistletoes and snow Those things will come and go Come and goooo As long as there is Christmas I truly do believe that Hope is the greatest of the gifts We will receive (we'll receive) As Long as there's Christmas I truly believe (I truly believe) That hope is the greatest of the gifts We'll receive That hope is the greatest gift we'll receive Videos As Long As There's Christmas-Belle's Enchanted Christmas As Long as There's Christmas (reprise) - Belle's Enchanted Christmas Peabo Bryson & Roberta Flack - As Long As There's Christmas (2002) Play - As Long As There's Christmas Gallery The Enchanted Christmas Storyboard - As Long As There's Christmas - 1.jpg|The castle window with a star's light-ray from a storyboard. The Enchanted Christmas Storyboard - As Long As There's Christmas - 2.jpg|The storyboard with Belle and Angelique looking at the light-rays of the window from the dungeon. es:As Long As There's Christmas fr:Tant Qu'Il Y Aura Noël (La Belle et la Bête 2 : Le Noël Enchanté) ru:Пока мы все ждём Рождества Category:Songs Category:Beauty and the Beast songs Category:Christmas songs Category:Songs in Disney Sing Along Songs videos Category:Reprise Category:Disney Princess songs Category:Hero/Heroine songs Category:Featured songs Category:Closing songs